


Innovemos

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tiene ganas de que Erik haga algo nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovemos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereweillschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/gifts).



> Prompt a pedido de Bereweillschmidt <3 sherik, sherik all our life~

Charles exhaló con fuerza, sintiendo que perdía más aire del que había inhalado cuando Erik terminó de morder la cara interna de sus muslos y lo tomó de las caderas, listo para penetrarlo. Ya sin preparación previa, porque de tantas veces que lo habían hecho todo ese ritual de principiante se volvió un chiste innecesario.

Sin embargo, cuando Erik estuvo listo para mover el cuerpo hacia adelante y entrar, la pierna izquierda del profesor se deslizó rápidamente hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, empujando el rostro de Erik con la planta del pie. Luego emitió una suave risita mientras lo miraba desde su posición.

—Innovemos, Erik —le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Este arqueó una ceja sin comprender a dónde iba todo. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que Charles le diera alguna señal, aunque por dentro la palabra “innovar” no le estaba asegurando nada demasiado grato a él. Al menos, después de todo el juego previo, Erik no tenía planeado terminar debajo de Charles cuando sentía su miembro tieso palpitando y todo su cuerpo exigía penetrarlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, las piernas de Charles lo rodearon cuidadosamente del cuello, atrayéndole el rostro hacia su entrepierna.

—Adelante —invitó con un deje de picardía en sus ojos claros y una sonrisa leve que Erik conocía perfectamente. La que decía “no lo digo, pero sabes qué debes hacer”.

Durante un momento, de puro capricho, decidió no hacerle caso e intentó apartarse de él. Meterla de una jodida vez y ya, pero Charles estaba muy insistente y no soltó su cuello, sino que se aferró a la cabecera de la cama para retenerlo, riendo de nuevo como si se tratara de un juego.

—No me hagas obligarte a hacerlo, Erik —ronroneó Charles mientras se acomodaba el cabello húmedo con ligeros movimientos cuasi-felinos.

Erik se mordió el labio, sin salida. Detestaba cuando Charles amagaba a usar sus poderes para ese tipo de cosas en las que él tenía cierta ventaja natural (en ese caso, la fuerza suficiente para zafarse y seguir a su manera). Mas no pudo evitar reír apenas y seguir forcejeando.

—¡Erik! —exclamço intentando sonar serio o imponente—. Hazlo de una vez, ahora. Te lo advierto —y se llevó los dedos a la sien para darle a entender que no bromeaba.

Nunca supo si cedió por la telepatía o por cansancio.

Se dejó llevar por la fuerza de Charles y dio una lamida a su pene, después se quedó concentrado en la punta antes de introducirlo por completo en su boca y comenzar a succionar.

Nunca había dado sexo oral a nadie y hacerlo con Charles no le molestaba dentro de todo. Cada tanto amagaba con morderlo, haciendo una suave presión con sus dientes y escuchando los gemidos del profesor mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo entre los bruscos espasmos. Hizo presión entre la lengua y el paladar, continuó acariciándole y esperando a que llegara.

—Ah... E-Erik —lo escuchó entre jadeos, como si le costara hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

Continuó mientras acariciaba sus muslos hasta bajar a los glúteos. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y verlo morderse el labio inferior para no gemir a un nivel animal sólo le causaba a Erik más deseos de succionar con énfasis, llevarle al límite de una vez por todas.

Cuando el profesor acabó, bebió todo, con placer y satisfacción, relamiendo para asegurarse de que no se había perdido de nada. Después levantó la cabeza hacia Charles y ambos sonrieron.

Innovar no es tan malo después de todo.


End file.
